Fashion Star Boutique Help
re for you (some are free, some cost coins, and some you have to buy with real money) 2. Premium Materials & Decorations: (Note: The materials and decorations cost gift cards) Materials: (Beaded Applique Floral, Blurred Zebra, Brush Waves, Colourblock Tiger, Cosmic Floral, Gem Encrusted Material, Mixed Animal Print, Neon Tribal Pyramids, Pansy Petals, Poppy ReJacket, Classic Boat Neck Sweater, Classic Circle Skirt, Classic Denim Mini, Classic Parka, Classic Pea Coat, Classic Round Neck Sweater, Classic Trench, Fit & Flare Dress, Long Scoop Neck Dress, Long Tank Dress, Tank Slit Dress, V Neck Jump Suit), Materials: (Brush Strokes, Classic Gingham, Digital Nebula, Ikat Material, Vintage Lace), Decorations: '''(Aztec Print, Flower Bow, Howling, Wolf Print, Simple Oval Button, Simple Square Button, Two Hole Square Button, Wolf Print), '''Clients: '''New clients have been found!, '''Production Levels: '''You've unlocked new Production Levels! (16 coins for 15 minutes = 30 coins, 150 coins for 8 hours = 225 coins) 4. '''Apprentice Package: Clothes: '(Classic Denim Cut Offs, Classic Fitted Tank, Classic Flare Jean, Classic One Shoulder Dress, Cropped Skinny Jeans, Knit Boat Neck Dress, Loose Silk Tank, Scoop Neck Jump Suit, Short Tank Dress), '''Materials: '(Classic Brids, Distressed Denim, Large Polka Dots, Ring Pattern, Simple Zebra), 'Decorations: '(Faceted Sequin, Paris Print, Pyramid Stud, Rhinestone, Simple Round Button, So Chic, Vintage String Beads) 5. 'Clothes: '('''Note: '''You can only pick one) '''Sheer Paneled: (Casual Sheer Skirt, Long Paneled T-Shirt Dress, Long Sleeved Sheer Tee, Paneled T-Shirt Dress, Sheer Maxi Skirt, Sheer Paneled Jacket, Sheer Paneled Sweater, Sheer Paneled Sweater, Sheer Tee), Empire Waist Peter Pan: (Beaded Collar, Front Pocket Pants, Long Peter Pan Jacket, Peter Pan Jacket, Rolled Front Pocket Pants, Short Peter Pan Dress, Sleeveless Peter Pan Dress, Square Neck Shirt), Sweetheart Peplum: '(Double Slit Skirt, Fitted Slit Skirt, Peplum Sweater, Peplum Trench Coat, Ruffled Sweatheart Blouse, Sweetheart Blouse, Sweatheart Cocktail Dress, V-Neck Cocktail Dress), '''Peter Pan Cut-Outs: '(Classic Shirt Dress, Cut-Out Shirt, Cut-Out Skirt, Cut-Out Sweater, Peter Pan Blouse, Short Sleeved Cut-Out Shirt, Sleeveless Peter Pan Blouse, Sleeveless Shirt Dress), 'Materials: ('Blue Impressionist, Classic Cheetah, Dark Distressed Denim, Sequins), 'Production Levels: '''You've unlocked new Production Levels! (20 coins for 3 minutes = 40 coins, 55 coins for 15 minutes = 100 coins, 100 coins for 1 hour = 170 coins, 225 for 4 hours = 350 coins, 375 for 8 hours = 550 coins) 6. You received 200 coins, You received 1 Gift Card, '''Clients: '''New clients have been found! 7. '''Mannequins/Boutique: ' New floor available in the boutique, 'Clients: '''New clients have been found! 8. '''Materials: '('Note: '''You can only pick one) '''Floral Patterns: '(Ditsy Floral, Flower Cluster, Photo-real Floral), 'Vintage Geometric Patterns: '(Vintage Chevron, Vintage Circle Pattern, Vintage Geo Pattern), 'Animal Prints: '(Cheetah Print, Distressed Zebra, Giraffe Print) 9. 'Materials: '('Note: '''You can only pick one) '''Military Inspired: '(Forest Camo, Military Twill, Modern Camo), '''Reptile Skin: (Alligator Skin, Aqua Snake Skin, Coral Snake Skin), 'Sport Mesh: '(Grid Pattern, Round Sport Mesh, Square Sport Mesh), 'Clients: '''New clients have been found! 10. '''Clothes: '('Note: '''You can only pick one) '''Empire Waist: '(3/4 Sleeve Empire Waist Dress, Double Breast Empire Wait Jacket, Double Breast Pleated Jacket, Short Sleeve empire Waist Dress, Tapered Pleated Pants, Wide Leg Pleated Pants), 'Formal Asymmetrical: '(Asymmetrical Halter Dress, Asymmetrical Round Neck Dress, Formal Cuffed Crop Pants, Formal Cuffed Pants, One Shoulder Blouse, Slitted One Shoulder Blouse), 'Scalloped Hem: '(Open Scalloped Jacket, Scalloped Dress, Scalloped Jacket, Scalloped Shorts, Scalloped Slit Shorts, Sleeveless Scalloped Dress), 'Hooded Sporty: '(Bandeau Hoodie, Classic Hoodie, Hooded Sleeveless Tee, Hooded Tee, Loose Sweats, Rolles Loose Sweats), 'Materials: '(Classic Zebra, Sea Foam Impressionist, Vintage Doily Lace, Vintage Hexagon Print), 'Production Levels: '''You've unlocked new Production Levels! (50 coins for 3 minutes = 100 coins, 100 coins for 15 minutes = 180 coins, 250 coins for 1 hour = 445 coins, 500 coins for 4 hours = 765 coins, 750 coins for 8 hours = 1100 coins) 11. You received 800 coins, You received 1 Gift Card 12. you get to choose between Flutter Sleeves: DropwaistSkirt, Sweater Dress, Loose Peplum Skirt, Flutter Sleeve Blouse's, Turtleneck Dress and Material's: Hexagon, Olive Camo and Simple Snake. ruffled Empire Waiste: Rufflr Dress's, Ruffle Jackett, Empire Waist Blouse and Tubetop and Material:Hexagon Olive Camo& Simple Snake Skin floral Cutout's: Cutout Skirt's, Cutout Dress's and Cutout Long Sleeve or Short sleeve Blouse and Hexagon, Olive Camo and Simple Snake Skin or a Casual Belted Design/Material: Assymmetrical Button up's, Long Belted Skirt or Dress and Hexagon, Olive Camo and Simple Snake Skin 13. '''Materials: '('Note: '''You can only pick one) '''Men's Wear Inplired Plaid: '(Classic Houndstooth, Picnic Plaid, Vintage Plaid), 'Nautical Stripes: '(Distressed Nautical Stripe, Nautical Chevrons, Weathered Boathouse Stripe), 'Knits: '(Chunky Cable Knit, Triple Cable Knit, Vintage Knit), 'Clients: '''New clients have been found! 14. You received 1000 coins, You received 1 Gift Card 15. '''Clothes: '('Note: '''You can only pick one) '''Cropped Cap Sleeve: '(Cap Sleeve Blazer, Cap Sleeve Cropped Blouse, Cropped Blazer, Deep V Cap Sleeve Dress, Deep V Dress, Sleeveless Cropped Blouse), 'Knit Raglan: '(Raglan Sweater, Raglan Sweater Dress, Scoop Neck Raglan Dress, Short Sleeve Raglan Sweater, Short Sleeve Raglan Sweater Dress, Turtle Neck Raglan Dress), 'Casual Nautical: '(Nautical Toggle Jacket, Nautical Toggle Vest, Navy Wide Leg Pants, Rope Belt Dress, Sailor Pants, Sleeveless Rope Belt Dress), 'Formal Beaded Peplum: '(Beaded Blouse, Beaded Peplum Blouse, Beaded Skirt, Embelished Beaded Skirt, Fishtail Dress, Long Mermiad Gown), 'Materials: '(Large Vintage Plaid, Mesh Knit, Sporty Stripe), 'Clients: '''New clients have been found!, '''Production Levels: '''You've unlocked new Production Levels! (100 coins for 3 minutes = 200 coins, 200 coins for 15 minutes = 365 coins, 500 coins for 1 hour = 850 coins, 1000 coins for 4 hours = 1500 coins, 2000 coins for 8 hours = 2750 coins) 16. You received 1000 coins, You received 1 Gift Card 17. You received 1200 coins, You received 1 Gift Card 18. You received 1400 coins, You received 1 Gift Card 19. '''Mannequins/Boutique: ' New floor available in the boutique, 'Clients: '''New clients have been found! 20. '''Clothes: '('Note: '''You can only pick one) '''Knit Cowl Neck: '(Chunky Knit Sweater, Chunky Knit V-Neck, Cowl Neck Sweater Dress, Fairisle Knit Leggings, Fairisle Knit Shorts, Short Sleeve Sweater Dress), 'Vintage Preppy: '(Pleated Bow Blouse, Pleated Bow Tank, Soft Vintage Collar Jacket, Vintage Collarless Jacket, Vintage Preppy Pants, Vinateg Preppy Shorts), 'Formal Paneled: '(Asymmetrical Midi Skirt, High Neck Paneled Jacket, Paneled Blazer, Paneled Peplum Jacket, Rolled Paneled Blazer, Short Asymmetrical Skirt), 'Casual Western: '(Casual Western Shirt, Collar Applique Shirt, Frayed Denim Vest, Long Sleeve Henley, Loose Denim Jacket, Puff Sleeve Henley), '''Production Levels: '''You've unlocked new Production Levels! (250 coins for 15 minutes = 450 coins, 600 coins for 1 hour = 1000 coins, 1250 coins for 4 hours = 1900 coins, 2500 coins for 8 hours = 3500 coins)Category:Whenever you want to finish a level faster you can earn more star points by selling your designs in your boutique. Category:This "Fashion" Game is so fun! 21. You received 2100 coins, You received 2 Gift Cards